OBJECTIVE: The long range objective of this project is to examine the regulatory events involved in the synthesis of serum albumin. The translational control and post-translational processing will receive specific attention and the role/s of hormones/s, if any, in the synthesis of the protein will be studied. The effects of various carcinogenic chemicals in the synthesis of albumin and nRNAalb. metabolism will be tested. The relationship between nuclear, extra-nuclear DNA and mRNAalb. will be sought.